


7:30 PM

by Nachsie



Series: 7:30 AM [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Going back in time, Groundhog's Day, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, One Shot, Slow Romance, repeating day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Sam's perspective of the story taking place after 7:30 AM, Sam Winchester got paired with...Him. Gabriel Lokki. Best friends with the bullies that have tortured him all his years in school. How could the fates be so cruel? However, the fates have another plan. Sam...is starting to repeat the same day over and over again. The repeating days keep changing but one horrible thing seems to remain....Can Sam prevent it before the loop ends?(Third one shot in the series. please read the others first so you understand what is going on.)Requested by Angel1399.





	7:30 PM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel1399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1399/gifts).



 

 

 

 

**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Sam hold his breath, his heart pounding in his chest. “...and Gabriel Lokki!” Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned in disgust to look at Sam. Sam made an unsatisfied face as well as he crossed his arms. This couldn’t be real.

  
  


“Really? Is this a joke?” Sam scoffed as Gabriel walked up crossing his arms looking him up and down. “The class clown and-”

“The guy with a stick up his ass?” Gabriel stated. “Definitely a joke.” Sam frowned as he took in the chubby class clown. Wearing a black overlarge t-shirt with some ‘witty and funny’ saying. Gabriel always wore shorts, no matter the weather with overlarge shoes that were never tied on. His brown longish hair was spiked up in all directions and he wore some Hawaiian shells on his neck. Looking like some nineties reject. Sam couldn’t help despise him.  

“I’m the joke?” Sam scoffed. “Just because I care about my education?” Sam placed a hand on his hips.

“You’re a joke because you wouldn’t know how to have fun if it came up and bit you on your ass.” Gabriel scoffed back as they continued their bickering.

This wasn’t right.

  
  


This was the one time the system got them wrong.

“CASTIEL NOVAK AND DEAN WINCHESTER-” The PA yelled catching Sam’s attention. Sam turned seeing his brother and that...one kid...Castiel. Sam watched them lustfully slam back against the food table, rattling it, as they were holding each other needingly.

This was...not what Sam or Gabriel would do.

Sam watched Castiel pulling Dean towards the parking lot as Sam heard Gabriel walk up to him, Sam turned eyeing him and frowned as Gabriel shyly held himself.

“...Look can we just go?” Gabriel stated annoyed when Sam paused.

“...My brother was my ride.” Sam stated. “...Do you have a car?”

“...I ride the bus.” Gabriel sighed.

“Maybe we can catch Dean before they leave.” Sam groaned as he stomped off, heading back to the parking lot. Sam found himself coming to a stop when the sound of ‘Crazy bitch’ was found playing from Dean’s car. He could hear the loud needy moans of the omega as he stormed up to the window. Sam didn’t look blushing as he knocked on the glass. “Dean….Dean.”

However, any chance of being heard or noticed was lost.

Sam groaned as he heard a loud moan from Castiel, Sam moved away returning to Gabriel who blinked at him.

“Looks...like we are taking an uber,” Sam stated with annoyance as he stormed towards the sleep. Leaving Gabriel to slowly made himself follow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam forced his door open, as Gabriel followed him into the house, looking at his new home. It was...extremely brown. Gabriel didn’t mind the brown, it was one of his favorite colors. Sam moved to grab a beer from the fridge.

“Can I-” Gabriel started but Sam already roughly gave him one after he opened it. Gabriel hesitantly took a large swig from Sam took a sip of his own. Gabriel hesitantly took a seat in the bar seat as they hung out in silence.

“....so did you want to-?” Sam scoffed.

“I’d rather not,” Gabriel stated, the room got quiet as Sam slowly went back to drinking. They didn’t speak for a long time. Gabriel’s stuff would be delivered within the next day but for now….Gabriel was extremely out of place. “...I want to go to bed.”

“Take the spare room,” Sam stated pointing to one of the spare children rooms, it was a spare bedroom for now since they hadn’t had to have any, they already had a room upstairs meant for their first child. Most likely  _ never _ going to be used.

“...” Gabriel moved to open his mouth but changed his mind and left the room, leaving Sam alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam woke up the next morning on the couch as someone pounded on the door, Sam who had helped himself to more than a couple beers last night before he got up, knocking over one of the beers who had a bit left into it. Sam pulled the door open to see Dean beaming with his arm around Castiel’s hip. Sam could smell how freshly mated they were. The mating mark proudly on Display on Dean’s neck which Dean wasn’t the one for tank tops so it must have been Castiel’s need to show Dean off as his.

“Bro!” Dean beamed as he took his hands off Castiel to hug him before his hands returned to Castiel.

“H...hey,” Sam spoke as Dean eyed him.

“Unmated? Not hitting it off?” Dean asked as Sam sighed.

“This is a fucking nightmare. I’d rather mate a cactus.” Sam mumbled rubbing his headache, Dean made a face looking behind him as Sam turned looking behind him to see Gabriel angrily storming off from the kitchen after pouring himself a glass.

“Smooth.” Dean gave a nervous laugh as Sam sighed. Sam noticed Gabriel had left the juice out. “I take it romance is not blooming?”

“I have never been more turned off,” Sam commented as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

“You...should try,” Castiel spoke. “I mean, I get maybe it doesn’t feel right, but the test chose you both for a reason. I understand how it feels to feel as though it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Please, you weren’t hesitant at all,” Sam spoke. “You have no idea what it’s like.” Castiel opened his mouth but said nothing.

“Don’t be rude,” Dean spoke angrily to his brother as Sam sighed.

“I’m sorry. That  _ was _ rude. Dean’s right.” Sam stated. “...Welcome to the family.” Sam moved to give Castiel a hug.

“Thank you.” Castiel beamed before Sam pulled back clearing his throat.

“What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn’t see you for a week.” Sam joked.

“Oh, We haven’t slept yet. We got hungry.” Dean stated with a wink. “Thought you wanted to hit Denny’s.”

“...Alright.” Sam moved to grab his coat heading out the door before he stopped noticing Castiel and Dean wouldn’t let him pass. “...what?”

“...Forgetting someone?” Dean spoke as Sam sighed looking towards the direction Gabriel went.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel sat looking annoyed with Sam next to him as Dean and Castiel happily helped themselves to their breakfast. Gabriel taking a bite of his toast as Sam ignored Gabriel’s presence eating slowly.

“You make weird noises when you chew,” Gabriel commented without a care as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

“I do  _ not _ .” Sam scoffed annoyed.

“It’s like a giraffe,” Gabriel stated eyeing him. “Your jaw goes side to side instead of normal. It’s not a bad thing, just a thing.”

“Well, you are so  _ short _ like an ant.” Sam shot back as Gabriel sighed rolling his eyes. So Mature, Sam.

“Hey, so I watched that stupid movie you wanted me to watch.” Dean changed the subject, as Sam made a face.

“...You watched The Secret the must never be told?” Sam stated as Dean beamed with a thumbs up.

“Yeah, it was foreign.” Dean shrugged, Gabriel paused his eating.

“Well, it is a foreign movie…” Sam sighed annoyed. “What did you think of the movie?”

“It was eh,” Dean stated.

“...Did you even pay attention?” Sam scoffed.

“Sorry, we were trying for babies,” Dean stated as Castiel coughed roughly choking on his food. “Besides it was long.” Sam and Gabriel looked so offended.

“It was great....” Gabriel and Sam paused, as they turned to each other.”....movie.”

“...Look! You have something in common.” Castiel stated happily.

“...” The two exchanged looks. “ _ You _ like that movie?” Sam and Gabriel just stared at each other as though waiting for the punchline that never came.

“See, I’m sure you love movies! Maybe that’s your common ground!” Castiel offered the two exchanged disgusted looks.

“....What did you think of Train to Busan?” Gabriel asked trying.

“Zombie movies are trash.” Sam scoffed rudely, as Gabriel’s happiness fade, Castiel winced seeing their one common element get smashed to nothingness.

“...I’m just going home….My  _ real  _ home. I’ll have someone come collect my things. This...is just not going to work. ” Gabriel stated standing annoyed. Sam was grateful he wanted to go back to his parents home. He felt like he was suffocating near him.  

“But! Wait! We haven’t gotten to know each other yet.” Castiel spoke but Gabriel just turned to eye Sam.

“Look, I get what you and Dean are trying to do,” Gabriel stated with a sigh. “But...we are just too different.” Gabriel turned leaving as Sam said nothing. Castiel made a small noise but Gabriel left without another word.

“Sam,” Dean spoke softly. “You need to try. He’s your mate.”

“He’s nothing to me,” Sam stated standing himself. “Look. I get you and Castiel hit it off first thing, but that is no guarantee it will be the same for everyone.” Castiel and Dean exchanged looks before they broke out into harsh laughter. Sam blinked as the two were close to tears just sobbing happily in Sam’s unknowing logic. “You two are seriously so close it’s creepy.”

Sam moved to leave, ignoring Castiel’s pleas to stay, heading out the door he felt someone grab his arm. Sam turned seeing Dean standing there looking at Sam without emotion looking at him.

“...If you don’t go after him, you’re going to regret it.” Dean stated as Sam eyed him. “I was lucky. I was willing to let Castiel go...just to make him happy. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. I’m so blessed Castiel chose me instead.”

“You don’t make any sense! There was no battle for each other! You didn’t  _ let him go _ . You got called, you made out, and mated. I  _ saw _ . You have no idea what it’s like for me, Dean.” Sam snapped. Dean said nothing letting him go coldly as Sam turned and left without another word.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam tossed his keys on the counter as he went to clean up his mess from the couch. Sam tiredly picked up the beer bottles and food wrappings tossing them into the trash. Before he paused noticing a cellphone on the counter he didn’t recognize. Sam softly picked it up examining the small anime character cell phone charm before hitting the on screen. The Lock screen was a still from the movie secret. Their hands moving the keys together in the still, Sam softly stared at the numbers asking for a code.

Sam moved to place the phone in the spare room, Gabriel’s room… He noticed that the room was untouched, Sam was taken back when he noticed that Gabriel had some boxes of his stuff. They must have delivered it before Sam woke up, normally the newly mates would unpack and bring in stuff together...That wasn’t them though.

Sam noticed Gabriel hadn’t even attempted to unpack, there was only one box open, Clothes. Most likely for the Denny’s trip today.

“...” Sam softly glanced down at the phone in his hand, before he turned back to the door. Gabriel must be a nervous wreck without his phone. Sam would have. “I guess I should give him back his phone…I could also bring back some boxes for him. Spare him a trip.” Sam softly grabbed a box and headed towards his car.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked up to Gabriel’s parent's door, after checking to see the return address on the boxes. Sam glanced around, it was late and no lights seemed to be on despite being only six pm. Sam hesitated to knock but a loud sound of laughter made Sam feel better about knocking. It was a moment before the door was opened by a larger man.

“What do you want?” The man asked looking annoyed and cold as Sam was taken back.

“I-I’m Sam. Gabriel’s...Um. Can I talk to Gabriel?” Sam stated shyly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Gabriel’s with his mate.” The man stated trying to close the door but Sam stopped him placing his hand on the door.

“He’s not-...um. He said he was going home?” Sam started taking his hand away from his door.

“He hasn’t been home since his mating test.” The man stated.

“D-Do you know where he could be if not here?” Sam asked. “Maybe a close friend he would go to?”

“Gabriel doesn’t have friends.” The man stated.

“...Oh.” Sam hesitated as the man slammed the door. Sam blinked not sure what to do as he looked towards his car than his watch. 7:30 PM.

Maybe...Gabriel gave up and went home…?

Sam hesitantly moved to his car, driving in silence, when he noticed an ambulance and police waving cars through. He slowly moved his eyes towards the side of the road, where paramedics were pulling someone from over the railing of the road divide and the lake. Sam’s eyes fell to Dean and Castiel who looked upset. Sam forced himself to pull over getting out, Castiel was the first one to notice Sam.

“Dean-” Castiel spoke as Dean turned his attention towards Sam.

“Sam, Wait-” Dean tried but Sam was already moving towards the body. “Sam-” Sam’s mind was blank as he found himself moving to the body they were covering. A pale lifeless hand hung from the gurney. The hand with a stupid beaded bracelet Sam recognized, one with stupid Japanese symbols from a popular anime.

“G...Gabriel.” Sam could get out as his vision faded.

“Sam-” Dean whispered as Sam fell back to the ground when everything went black.

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**First time around:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Sam hold his breath, his heart pounding in his chest. “...and Gabriel Lokki!” Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned in disgust to look at Sam. Sam blinked looking around, confused as he took it all in. He...couldn’t be here….again?

 

“I’m stuck with the guy with a stick up his ass?” Gabriel stated. “Definitely this is a joke.” Sam looked at Gabriel blinking confused as Gabriel blinked awkwardly holding himself noticing Sam’s gaze.

 

“....Hey, you okay?” Gabriel asked concerned as Sam’s eyes were yanked away.

 

“CASTIEL NOVAK AND DEAN WINCHESTER-” The PA yelled catching Sam’s attention. Sam turned seeing his brother and that...one kid...Castiel. Sam watched them lustfully slam back against the food table, rattling it, as they were holding each other needingly.

 

This...can’t…

 

...everything repeated?

 

Sam watched Castiel pulling Dean towards the parking lot as Sam paused feeling a hand on his shoulder.

 

“...Sam?” Gabriel asked when Sam turned to him. “A...Are you okay?”

 

“I’m going to be sick,” Sam whispered feeling like he was going to vomit, as Gabriel moved to hold him with concern, as he led Sam away from the celebration towards the restroom. Sam vomited roughly as Gabriel stood outside the stall waiting softly as he listened to Sam’s horrible sickness. When he heard the stall open Gabriel turned to look at him softly.

 

Sam moved to the sink, washing his mouth out of the sickness, as Gabriel blinked at him with care.

 

“Feeling better?” Gabriel asked as Sam looked at him in the mirror.

 

This...wasn’t the same…

 

He didn’t vomit before.

 

Their exchange was different.

 

Yet, he felt as though he was waddling through this familiar and almost sickness in the air.

 

“Not really,” Sam confessed as Gabriel offered him a soda from a nearby vending machine. Sam eyed it before taking the sprite, he opened it and took in the sticky sweetness of an almost flat soda. However, Sam could feel the carbonation on his tongue and the pop sound of the soda showed it was fresh. However, he could not taste it. It tasted...a day old. “Thank you.”

 

Gabriel nodded softly at the thank you before he turned away to stare out the window. Sam’s eyes fell on him. The taking in slightly tanned skin that the light shone against.

 

“Are you well enough to get home?” Gabriel asked as Sam hesitantly found his phone ringing. He said nothing as he looked down at his phone, Dean’s name shown as he softly put the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey, baby bro!” Dean spoke with a slight pant as the sound of light kissing made Sam pause. “Sorry, I forgot I’m your ride. Need a lift?” Sam glanced over at Gabriel taking him in.

 

“...yes,” Sam whispered as Gabriel tilted his head. “We are...going to need a ride.”

 

“Okay, we are in the parking lot. Give me five. Cas, can you find my underwear-” The phone clicked and Sam listened to the dial tone. It brought a sense of comfort to him.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke again pulling Sam out of it.

 

“....My brother’s going to take us home.” Sam spoke still out of it, as he slid the phone into his pocket as Gabriel nodded moving to help Sam walk out to the parking lot.

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam could smell the thick breath of sex when Gabriel helped him into the car, he was in such a daze. Gabriel slid into the backseat with him as Castiel took the front next to Dean, wearing Dean’s leather jacket that was a size too big for him.

 

“Hi, Sam,” Castiel spoke as Sam glanced up.

 

“...Hi,” Sam said trying to remember where he was as he settled in uncomfortably in the chair lost in thought.

 

“...He’s...not feeling good.” Gabriel confessed as Castiel blinked, reaching into the back he brushed some hair out of his face before placing his hand on his forehead.

 

“You don’t have a fever,” Castiel said as Sam closed his eyes loving the feel of Castiel’s almost cold ice hands against him.

 

“What’s wrong, baby brother?” Dean called as Gabriel softly took Sam’s shoulder comfortingly. “Nerves?”

 

“Shove off, Dean,” Sam spoke annoyed, as Sam tried to shake off his unease.

 

It couldn’t be the same.

 

It wasn’t.

 

It just couldn’t be.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel spoke as he noticed that Gabriel held the door open and they were in the driveway of his house. Sam got out and rubbed his face softly, as Dean rolled down the window looking at Sam.

 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Dean stated concerned. “We can get breakfast tomorrow if you are feeling good.”

 

“...” Sam nodded as he walked towards the house, Sam opened the door holding the door open to Gabriel who walked in. Gabriel took a moment to look at the house before he turned to Sam.

 

“To bed.” Gabriel spoke turning to Sam. “I’ll make you some soup.” Gabriel reassured. Sam glanced at him as Gabriel put his short hair up in a small ponytail. “Shouldn’t be moving around.”

 

“...Thank you.” Sam whispered as he moved towards the stairs, he could feel Gabriel was watching him as he headed to bed.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam sat up when he heard Gabriel open the door, Sam glanced up at him as Gabriel placed soup on the table beside him. Sam glanced over the clam chowder and crackers that lightly steamed over the food. Sam eyed the soup before Gabriel eyed his face touching his face.

 

“Castiel is right, you don’t have a fever,” Gabriel stated. “But you lost everything you ate the last week in that bathroom.” Gabriel moved to sit next to him and crushed some crackers into his soup. Sam watched him before Gabriel paused. “Sorry, my mother liked it with crushed crackers in it.”

 

“She is lucky to have you,” Sam spoke as Gabriel softly gave a sad smile at that.

 

“I like to think she was,” Gabriel stated handing him the soup. “She died three years ago.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam hesitated.

 

“You did nothing wrong,” Gabriel stated. “It’s not like I announced it.” Gabriel watched him softly as Sam helped himself to the soup out of respect for his efforts despite him not wanting to eat while discussing such things. “...You know. I think this is the first conversation we have ever had that didn’t take to yelling it.”

 

“...” Sam softly smiled at that. “We do bicker.”

 

“Often about nothing at all,” Gabriel stated.

 

“It’s because we are so different,” Sam stated. “Hard for us to do anything else.”

 

“Yet...here we are,” Gabriel commented softly.

 

“...Yes. We are.” Sam chuckled to himself as they both looked away as Sam finished what remained of his soup, which Gabriel took softly placing it on the side table.

 

“You should get some sleep,” Gabriel spoke softly standing. “If you need anything, let me know.”

 

“...” Sam nodded as Gabriel stood to leave out the door without another word. Sam collapsed back into the bed. This...wasn’t a repeat. Maybe he was just having some weird Deja Vu. Sam placed a hand on his forehead, before moving to close his eyes. Maybe this feeling of dread would ease in the morning. Sam softly let sleep take him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Knocking on the door made him jump awake, but the sound was quickly silenced by what sounded like Gabriel opening the door.

 

“Hello, Dean. Cas.” Gabriel spoke with a smile.

 

“Hey,” Dean stated as Gabriel let them in. “How is he doing?”

 

“Better I think. Hasn’t vomited since yesterday.” Gabriel commented.

 

“Look at you being such a loving and caring mate,” Castiel commented as Gabriel blushed shyly.

 

“I-I’m not. I-I am just doing what anyone else would do.” Gabriel said modestly as Sam came down the stairs. Dean...and Cas...they looked the same as his dream.

 

“Hey, Sam! Feeling better?” Dean beamed. “Denny’s?” Sam could only blink.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sam?” Dean called as Sam snapped out of his thoughts as he realized the waitress was waiting for his order. “Where did you go?”

 

“Um...sorry.” Sam cleared his throat. “I’d like an omele-...” Sam paused. That was the same thing he ordered… “I would love a Breakfast sandwich. All bacon. With a hot chocolate.”

 

“Right away.” The woman beamed as Sam watched her go. This...was the same waitress too. Gabriel averted his eyes noticing Sam’s watching her go.

 

“So, besides the fact, Sam was sick all night. How was the first night?” Dean winked as Gabriel blushed.

 

“Not as successful as yours,” Sam stated shyly as his drink was brought over.

 

“Well, you can easily rectify that.” Dean winked, Gabriel and Sam awkwardly avoided each other's gaze. They...didn’t feel that connection. It was obvious. It almost as though everyone noticed.

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered shyly noticing how uncomfortable it was for them. It wasn’t normal to not mate after the first.

 

“ _ Oh  _ and Cas, He’s going to be pregnant for  _ sure _ after last round.” Dean boasted like an alpha, Castiel choked on his drink blushing before he hit him lightly. “ _ Whaaat? _ ” The waitress brought them their meal, just as Gabriel stood.

 

“I think that’s my cue.” Gabriel stood up as Sam glanced at him concerned.

 

“Don’t go because he’s being a boastful alpha,” Castiel stated apologetically.

 

“I need to grab a couple things from my old house and drop off a couple library books before I forget.” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“And you can’t do that after breakfast?” Sam’s voice seemed to overpower Dean and Castiel’s pleas, Gabriel turned looking at Sam. He knew it was just Deja Vu but...he couldn’t shake it.

 

“...Okay.” Gabriel spoke as he hesitantly took a seat again, moving to eat his breakfast that the waitress started to set at the table. Sam watched Gabriel happily dig into his eggs, Sam hesitantly let his eyes fall away from Gabriel to dig into his own food. His nerves finally calmed.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That was awesome.” Castiel hummed happily as he held onto Dean’s arm as Dean held him close slowly starting to make out while they walked out of the Denny’s. Dean and Castiel seemed to focus on trying another attempt at putting a baby in the oven as Sam glanced over at Gabriel. Gabriel stared at Dean and Castiel with almost...envy.

 

Sam...couldn’t give him that.

 

Sam looked away.

 

“Thanks for breakfast. I’ll see you later at home.” Gabriel spoke looking at Sam.

 

“Okay,” Sam stated as he watched him go, Sam watched Gabriel’s backpack move back and forth as he walked. A harsh hit on Dean’s car made Sam turn to see Dean and Castiel kissing needing against each other. “HEY! HEY! NO! YOU ARE MY RIDE!”

 

Sam waved them off each other, the couple separating them as he moved between them. Castiel and Dean panted as Sam eyed them annoyed before he forced Dean’s door open and forced him in. Castiel moved to the passenger's seat innocently enough as Sam got in.

 

Glad for the ride home.

 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Sam couldn’t sleep.

 

 

He laid tossing and turning in bed, listening for the sounds of nothing especially the nothing of the door that had not open yet. Sam listened intensely trying to hear if the door will open but the intensity he was listening to the door made him jump when his phone rang. Sam cursed as he reached for his phone, checking the time as he did, seven thirty pm.

 

“Dean?” Sam groaned. “I was sleeping.”

 

He wasn’t, he was waiting up for-

 

“It’s Gabriel...something happened-” Dean choked out upset as Sam’s heart dropped sitting up.

 

“N-No. Today was different.” Sam choked out his head floating with thoughts. “H-He didn’t leave at the same time! T-The day was different than last time.”

 

“Sam...is the day...repeating for you?” Dean asked as Sam nodded cursing to himself upset.

 

“Yes. I-...I knew he would...It happened last time...but it was different. It was all different.” Sam spoke upset. He might not...love Gabriel but...he doesn’t want him to die!

 

“Time is repeating because it’s trying to make you realize something,” Dean spoke as Sam panted upset.

 

“Realize what?!” Sam snapped as Dean choked out.

 

“I don’t know, Sam,” Dean spoke honestly. “...when it happened to me, it was different so different. Everything was practically the same thing over and over with Cas. This...with you and Gabriel-”

 

“Dean, I-I need help! H-He’s going to die!” Sam choked out upset as Dean’s voice started to static. “Dean?” Sam spoke as he blinked however when he opened this eyes he was no longer in his room.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The second time around**  
  
  
  
  


“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Sam panted looking around. He was back.  “...and Gabriel Lokki!” Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned in disgust to look at Sam. Sam looked down at the ground in his panic attack.

 

“I’m stuck with the guy with a stick up his ass?” Gabriel stated. “Definitely this is a joke.” Sam looked at Gabriel looking out of it.

 

“....Hey, you okay?” Gabriel asked concerned at Sam’s heavy breathing.

 

“CASTIEL NOVAK AND-” The announcer yelled but Sam roughly vomited onto Gabriel’s shoes as Gabriel looked down grossed out but also concerned.

 

“Gross!” Gabriel choked out as Dean grabbed Sam concerned.

 

“Hey did you drink too much? You sick?” Dean asked as Sam glanced at Gabriel weakly. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” Gabriel watched Dean led Sam away when Sam’s hand grabbed for Gabriel. Gabriel blushed taken back but Sam didn’t let go as Gabriel softly followed him to the car.

 

Sam didn’t relax till the door to his home closed, his brother helped him through the door. However he still didn’t let go of Gabriel’s hand. Dean looked at him worried but Gabriel took over and softly helped Sam to the couch.

 

“I can take care of him.” Gabriel spoke softly. “Go enjoy your mate.” Dean hesitated but eventually walked out leaving Gabriel and Sam alone. Gabriel kicked off his vomit covered shoes with a sign before he moved to Sam with a cup of water from the fridge. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty shitty,” Sam whispered as Gabriel touched his forehead.

 

“You do have a slight fever.” Gabriel sighed sadly. “I’m sorry you aren’t feeling good.” Sam stared, He had to figure out why his day was repeating, why...Gabriel kept dying.

 

_ “Time is repeating because it’s trying to make you realize something,” Dean spoke. _

 

“We got matched,” Sam spoke Gabriel paused at that.

 

“I know...Weird, right?” Gabriel stated. “Never would have thought I would have been paired with someone who hates me so much.”

 

“I don’t  _ hate _ you,” Sam whispered leaning in the chair.

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Gabriel sat back looking away.

 

“You were the one always glaring at me all the time,” Sam stated. “...besides. I never  _ bullied  _ you.”

 

“I never bullied you,” Gabriel stated with a scoff.

 

“Your friends did,” Sam stated. “Got worse when my dad left. Kept saying it was because I was  _ such _ a loser, he didn’t want to stay around any longer.”

 

“...I never-” Gabriel started but Sam stood up.

 

“But you never stopped them, did you?” Sam asked as Gabriel stood there. He didn’t speak. “You laughed along when it came to it. You kept your mouth shut, right?...So you did.” Sam walked up the stairs leaving Gabriel alone.

  
  


_________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He honestly didn’t know what someone wanted him to learn.

  
  


Sam heard Gabriel come in, he could smell Gabriel’s soup he had made for him once before. Sam pretended to be asleep as Gabriel came in softly placing a hand on his forehead, feeling the heat against his hand.

 

“...I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered softly to Sam. “...I-...” He paused like he wanted to say more but he softly pulled his hand away walking away, Sam didn’t reopen his eyes till Gabriel left the room. Sam sat up softly looked towards the door...what was he going to say?

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam came down a little later, Gabriel tiredly laying on the couch watching a movie. Gabriel hesitantly glanced up noticing Sam’s presence, Gabriel sat up looking at Sam concerned.

 

“Did you need something? You shouldn’t be walking around.” Gabriel asked.

 

“I...just thought you would want a drink,” Sam stated.

 

“A drink?” Gabriel spoke. “We are underage.”

 

“I know a place who won’t mind.” Sam shrugged as Gabriel blinked at him.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked into his mother’s bar, she was not working that night and she didn’t exactly care if her sons were drinking. They only had one or two underaged drinks ever but they normally came for the food. Two greasy burgers and fries.

 

Gabriel seemed more interested in the beer, and less in the food, which Sam happily dug into the burger and fries. Letting the grease leak down his mouth as Gabriel softly chuckled the sloppy meal.

 

“Good, but I feel six heart attacks coming,” Gabriel confessed.

 

“That’s the only way it’s worth it.” Sam beamed as Gabriel laughed taking a sip of beer and wincing at the taste. Sam smiled at him watching as Gabriel enjoyed the burger. Sam offered him some napkins which Gabriel laughed and accepted.

 

“-and that’s how I pranked andy the science teacher.” Gabriel boasted as Sam laughed.

 

“I see. That explains why his hair was green for the last two weeks of school.” Sam choked out snorting.

 

“I saw him the other day...still green.” Gabriel laughed as Sam laughed along.

 

“You are terrible,” Sam commented with a snort as Gabriel eyed him softly.

 

“...I might be deep in my fourth overly large beer…” Gabriel eyed his drink. “But I…” Gabriel looked down. “Never mind, I am drunk.”

 

“...What?” Sam asked as Gabriel smiled at Sam.

 

“I’m ready to go if you are?” Gabriel asked as Sam hesitantly nodded. They both got up, Sam leaving a tip on the table before they headed out the door. They walked in silence back home, Sam looking at Gabriel as they walked.

 

“What were you going to say earlier?” Sam asked as Gabriel looked at him.

 

“...Nothing it was stupid.” Gabriel stated.

 

“You can tell me,” Sam asked as Gabriel turned to him.

 

“I think you’re extremely cute right now,” Gabriel confessed.

 

“W-...What?” Sam choked out taken back. He thought...he was cute. “...Why?”

 

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” Gabriel chuckled, shoving the shy alpha against the wall drunkenly.

 

“G-Gabe??” Sam choked out.

 

“I’m kind of a lightweight.” Gabriel hummed eyeing him. “Also a bit forward.”

 

Sam was taken back as Gabriel pushed up on his tippy toes pressing him into a soft kiss. Sam blinked surprised but he found his lips moving easily against Gabriel’s submitting to the omega. Sam’s hands nervously moved to hold him.

 

Why was he kissing him?

 

Sam was inexperienced. His mouth was trying to keep up and move his tongue with it with Gabriel’s.

 

Gabriel’s mouth moved so desperately against Sam’s as he pulled him closer, his tongue slid against Gabriel’s. Sam felt himself react, the feeling of Gabriel’s hand on his cock, Sam pulled away roughly. Gabriel looked surprised when he was knocked on his butt, Sam looked upset pulling away he ran away leaving Gabriel alone.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel kissed him.

 

Gabriel  _ kissed  _ him.

 

He. Kissed. Him.

  
  


Sam touched his lips with shaky hands, he...could still feel the kiss against him.

 

Gabriel...hated him? Right?

 

Sam looked towards the door.

 

Then why did he kiss him?

 

...And why did Sam kiss back?

 

“Sam.” Gabriel waked trying to catch up. “Sam wait!” Sam whipped around in tears.

 

“Is this some sick joke?” Sam asked.

 

“What?” Gabriel mumbled.

 

“Why did you kiss me?” Sam snapped upset.

 

“...I don’t know what you want me to say?” Gabriel spoke softly. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“What is?” Sam choked out confused before Gabriel moved to cup his face. Sam was taken back, Gabriel eyed him before pressing a kiss to his lips. Sam was taken back once again as Gabriel pulled back.

 

“Get it now?” Gabriel whispered before their lips moved against each other again, Sam blinked before Gabriel pressed another kiss to his lips. Sam was taken back.

 

“N-No…” Sam whispered back still confused tasting the liquor on Gabriel’s lips.

 

“I. Like. you. A Lot.” Gabriel hummed drunkenly as Sam blinked. “I always have.”

 

“What?” Sam whispered so confused.

 

“I’m so sorry I was always a coward,” Gabriel confessed. “I should have protected you-”

 

“Gabriel?” Sam spoke as Gabriel pulled him back into a kiss. Maybe Sam...was just a little drunk too...but... Sam slowly submitted to the kiss, being held by Gabriel just right. Their fingers gripping each other and slid against each other. Sam’s eyes glowed red as he pulled away seeing Gabriel’s eyes flash blue. Sam paused pulling away softly backing away slightly.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel spoke concerned.

 

“...Please. Give me time to think.” Sam spoke kindly in thought. “I...I’m not there with you yet..and I still need to separate you from the actions of your friends…”

 

“I understand.” Gabriel nodded Shyly, Sam eyed him before sighing.

 

“Come on, you’re drunk. It’s my turn to take care of you.” Sam wrapped an arm around him pulling him close, Gabriel blushed as he allowed him to be lead away.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel was led to bed as Sam softly took care of him. Sam helped change him as Gabriel attempted to kiss his skin when he could. Trying to get enough water in his system before Gabriel went to sleep. Sam softly pet his hair comfortingly as Gabriel slept before he softly covered him with a blanket before going to the door. Sam paused looking back at Gabriel sleep.

 

Gabriel...liked him?

 

Sam looked down shyly blush on his face.

 

Sam...had liked him once.

 

Long ago in elementary school.

 

Sam had fallen for him on the school bus, Gabriel used to sit alone reading joke books. Sam had never gotten the courage to speak to him. Every time he attempted he would chicken out. Sam used to say he would marry Gabriel one day. Sam used to write his name with Gabriel’s last name...it was long ago...and before Gabriel made friends with Lucifer and Michael.

 

Now, Though...did he feel the same way now?

 

Sam glanced down as he turned off the light and walked away.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam poured coffee into a coffee mug as a groan made him turn to see Gabriel looking terrible in the doorway of the kitchen. Sam’s handed him a black coffee.

 

“How do you feel?” Sam asked.

 

“What the fuck happened last night?” Gabriel mumbled weakly, Sam gave him a soft smile. Sort of grateful for the opportunity to not be pressured to answer Gabriel.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you rest?” Sam spoke ruffling his hair, Gabriel lightly blushed before Sam moved to walk away before he paused at the staircase watching Gabriel sip the coffee to help with his hangover. “Gabriel. Could you do me a favor?”

 

Gabriel turned to look at him, a blanket covering his body from head to toe. Sam took in his tired face.

 

“...Promise me, you’ll stay inside today.” Sam spoke as Gabriel hesitantly nodded before Sam headed upstairs to sleep after caring for Gabriel all night.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam snapped awake to the sound of his phone going off. He slowly glanced towards the window seeing the darkness in the sky and slowly turned towards his phone seeing the time. **7:30 PM.**

 

He didn’t have to answer to know what had happened. Sam closed his eyes and wept.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Third time around:**

  
  


“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Sam panted looking around. He was back.  “...and Gabriel Lokki!” Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned in disgust to look at Sam. Sam looked at him in tears.

 

“I’m stuck with the guy with a stick up his ass?” Gabriel stated. “Definitely....Hey, you okay?” Gabriel asked concerned as Sam fell to his knees holding Gabriel’s legs as he cried to him.

 

“I don’t know how to save you.” Sam cried, Gabriel looked down confused as he comfortingly pet his hair, letting him cry.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“...So I die?” Gabriel spoke as they walked home, Sam held his hand as they walked, scared to let him go.

  
  


“Yes,” Sam spoke as Gabriel looked at him. “Tomorrow you will leave the house and...never come home.”

 

“...And you said this has happened every time?” Gabriel asked as Sam nodded.

 

“Not this time, though,” Sam stated. “I won’t let you die.”

 

“...” Gabriel gave a soft smile. Sam could tell he didn’t believe him, but Gabriel said nothing to stop him. “Thank you...for caring for me.”

 

“Of course,” Sam stated protectively leading him into the house and quickly locked the doors. Gabriel stared at him as Sam took a blanket from the hall closet and wrapped it around him before grabbing the tape and securing it.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel questioned confused why Sam was creating a cushion around him.

 

“I need to prepare,” Sam stated seriously. “I won’t let you die tomorrow night.”

 

“Sam, I know you’re scared but... this doesn’t make sense,” Gabriel spoke concerned. “It’s not possible for the day to repeat-”

 

“You told me you loved me all this time.” Sam looked him in the eyes. “You told me your mother died.” Gabriel looked surprised all those things...His mother’s death was mostly kept private but Sam hearing that wasn’t crazy but...he had never told a soul about liking sam…. as Sam cupped his face. “So please...just trust me.”

 

“...” Gabriel softly nodded as Sam turned away, Gabriel took a seat on the couch watching as Sam boarded up the windows and secure the house by stacking furniture in front of it. When the house was locked up and to Sam’s liking Sam took Gabriel’s hand and led him upstairs.

 

“Sam, Can I ask you something?” Gabriel asked. “Why do you care?...I thought you hated me?”

 

“...I just care about you, okay?” Sam blushed defensively, Gabriel blushed smiling softly to himself as they entered their room.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel and Sam found themselves half asleep laying in bed after the day of hanging with each other, Sam’s eyes focus the clock looking how close it was to seven thirty PM. He didn’t want to fail again, he didn’t want Gabriel to die. He felt Gabriel grip his shirt and he turned seeing Gabriel now awake.

 

“It’s almost time,” Gabriel whispered scared as Sam softly pulled him close. “I-I don’t even know if I believe it...but...I just...feel like something bad is going to happen.” Sam nuzzled him as Gabriel sniffed in tears.

 

“Nothing bad will happen. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam whispered as Gabriel’s eyes moved to the clock. Watching as the seconds counted down. When Seven thirty hit, both closed their eyes their breath paused with fear. It felt like an entirety till Sam had the courage to open his eyes looking at the clock.

 

**7:31 PM.**

 

Sam exchanged looks with Gabriel as smiles broke out, they pulled each other into the tightest hug laughing happily Sam practically pulling Gabriel onto him.

 

“We did it! We broke the loop!” Sam cried happily as Gabriel wiped his own tears. Their eyes glanced at each other in silence, their smiles fading when they realized how close they were to each other. Sam and Gabriel eyed each other’s face before they slowly found themselves moving in. Their lips quickly moved onto each other’s almost desperately as Sam moved on top of him pinning him needingly against him. Gabriel’s eyes glowed blue causing Sam to pause for only a moment before Sam moved to kiss him again desperately.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The last time:**

 

“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Sam blinked looking around. He...expected to wake up naked with Gabriel in bed...not back here. “...and Gabriel Lokki!” Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned looking at Sam, however, this time was different...Gabriel looked...just as confused as him...

  
  


“Really? Is this a joke?” Sam scoffed playfully as Gabriel seemed to get the hint and walked up crossing his arms looking him up then down. “The class clown and-”

 

“The guy with a stick up his ass?” Gabriel stated trying not to smile. “Definitely a joke.”  

 

“I’m the joke?” Sam scoffed. “Just because I care about my education?” Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s hips.

 

“You’re a joke because you wouldn’t know how to have fun if it came up and bit you on your ass-.” Gabriel yelped when Sam pressed him into a much-needed kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
